The Histotechnology Laboratory, under the faculty supervision of Dr. Henry C. Pitot, continues to provide a wide range of services including the preparation of histological sections from both paraffin-embedded and cryostat material, histochemical staining, special stains (e.g., PAS, Giemsa, iron), and special procedures (autoradiography, immunohistochemistry, etc).